Cupids Helper
by fashion forward
Summary: Jack's cousin, Macy, is in town and she instantly sees something going on between Jack and Kim. She can't help but interven. But will she get side tracked in her own love life. This story has plenty of Kick
1. New Girl

**Unknown POV**

So this is Seaford. Well, It's an interesting place. I guess. I can't wait to see Jack. He is going to be so excited to see me.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up this morning thinking that this day was going to be like any other. I couldn't have been more wrong. It all started at the dojo.

At The Dojo:

(Jack and everyone else just sitting around the dojo)

"What are you guys doing?" Said Rudy in a worried voice

"What's wrong Rudy? You seem more worried than a turkey on thanksgiving day."

"Well, we have a new student coming here from New York, The Big Apple, Time Squa…"

"Rudy, we get it." Interrupted Kim

"Well she specifically called this dojo and said she wanted to train here while she was staying in Seaford. Everything must be perfect for her arrival."

"Okay Rudy just calm down." I said

"You're right I'm going to go into my office. If you need me I'll be in there listening to whale noises."

(They all look at Rudy funny)

"It relaxes me okay. Get over it."

We all started stretching and sparring when I heard an unmistakable voice.

"Jackie."

"Macy." I hold out my arms and she happily jumps into them.

"I missed you so much, Jackie." (Macy is the only on who calls Jack by the name of Jackie)

Macy is my 13-year-old cousin. Her and me are like brother and sister. Her real brother is Kie (Kickin It in China), who she's not too fond of and she has an older sister named Lizzy who's 22. Back when I trained with my grandfather and Macy was just 2 I would help take care of her. She really liked me. Although, Macy has been in New York for 5 years at a gymnastics school. I hadn't seen her since.

"Hey a Jackie," Said Kim with a smirk on her face. "who is this?"

It took me a while to proses the question but I finally snapped back to reality and answered the question.

"This is Macy, she's my cousin." I answered. "So how was New York?" I asked Macy

"Did someone say New York?" Barged in Rudy. "Hi there, nice to meet you, I'm Rudy."

"I'm Macy, Jack's cousin."

**Kim's POV**

Wow, I would have never guessed how cute Jack's cousin was. I mean I just wanted to pick her up and squeeze her. She had dirty blonde hair that looked to be just recently washed because it was all puffy and soft. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, and her lips were so red I wasn't sure if she as wearing lipstick or not. She wore an light blue tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, a bow ring, hoop earrings, and carried a black backpack with gold dot all over it ( cute/set?id=60521645). In retrospect she looked a lot older than she really was. But she acted just her age. She looked at me and smiled.

"You are so pretty." She said. "You must be Kim, Jack's girlfriend."

I blushed and Jack spoke up.

"Macy, um, what are you talking about?" Jack said nervously, also blushing.

"Well you talk about her all the time. I just assumed that..."

A hand went over her mouth and Jack pulled her out of the room. I looked around the room to see crazy looks from Eddie, Milton, and Jerry.

"What wrong you guys?" asked Rudy who obviously just missed all of that. "Where are Jack and Macy? Oh don't tell me, I missed a whole dramatic thing that gives people crazy looks on their faces. Of course." Rudy stomped back into his office like a toddler. Jack walked back in to the dojo.

"Just forget what Macy just said. Um Rudy," Yelled Jack, and Rudy opened his door "I'm going to take Macy home. So is that okay?"

"Yeah sure." Replied Rudy.

**Macy's POV**

I could not believe how red both Kim and Jack's faces got. I just can't sit back and watch this though. They obviously like each other, and I just have to help. I have this thing with intervening, but I wouldn't call it a problem, more like a yearning to help people even when they don't ask for it. I'm just that nice, wouldn't you say. Well anyway, the truth is I actually did think that Kim was Jack's girlfriend because he does talk about her like all the time. But now I know that they're not dating, but they should be. I am so going to do something about them. I wont let anyone break them apart.

So, anyway, after I said the stuff about Kim and Jack dragged me out of the dojo Jack was talking to me.

Flashback:

" Macy, you can't just say things like that. Kim and me are just friends and that's it. And I'd rather not have anyone find out about how much I tell you about Kim. Okay"

"Fine, but if you don't like her than why did it bother you so much, how I was telling Kim about what you told me unless. You do like her don't you?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Flashback Ended


	2. Confused

**I Do Not Own Kickin It. Sorry For Not Putting That Before. Thanks For The Reviews. **

**Kim's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling terrible. I was prepared to have one of the worst days ever. Little did I know that that feeling wouldn't last very long. It was all going fine until I got to school. First off, when I got to school Donna Tobin was flirting up a storm with Jack. If I could of I would have flipped her right there and then. But being at school I didn't want to get in trouble. But when Jack looked at me and instantly left Donna Tobin standing they're glaring at me, I could have just melted. I have to admit, when I saw Jack blush yesterday after what Macy had said. Oh and after school I saw Macy giving Donna Tobin evil eyes. And if you thought it couldn't have gotten better than that, well you'd be wrong. At the dojo we were doing trust exercises with groups of three. It would have been Jack, Jerry, and me but Macy stepped in and said we should work in groups of two. She grabbed Jerry and pulled him away. She asked Rudy if he would show her how to do things, leaving me alone with Jack for the whole class. It was like heaven.

**Macy's POV**

My plan is working perfectly. As much as I think Jerry is in need of some serious mental help, I had to sacrifice myself and work with him if I where to get Kim and Jack closer. I just know that one day they'll be dating and I can think to my self _I did this._ Hopefully it will happen someday soon. I mean they obviously like each other, but at this rate there are going to need all the help they can get. I mean I saw Joan trying to help Kim out once (Hit The Road) and it was not pretty, it was actually quite disturbing and I hope I never have to see it again. But getting off that subject, you will never believe what happened to me today at school. So this really perky girl with bright orange hair walked up to me and gave me one of the biggest hugs ever. I got a better look at her face and my head nearly exploded.

"Cassie!" I yelled.

"Macy, it's so good to see you."

"You too."

Well, you know how I was in New York for five years. You see, Cassie was my best friend at my gymnastics school. Though, she started going there a year before me. So she left a year before me. I lost contact with her when school started last year. It was so good to see her again. Cassie had bright red hair. Her skin was pale enough for her to be a vampire, or that's what I'd tease her about anyway. Oh and get this she said she's going to try and convince her brother to join the dojo with her. I've never actually met her brother. I've seen him before, but never had a full blown conversation with him. I wonder what he's like. They should be coming into the dojo tomorrow.

The Next Day:

**Jack's POV**

Macy seemed really excited this morning. The smile on her face creeped me out a little. I decided it was better to let her be though. She seemed too happy to disturb. So we sat there and ate breakfast with smiles on our faces. Now I know what you're thinking _What kind of description is this. It's weird. _But let me tell you that this is exactly how it happened. Well anyway it gets better at the dojo okay.

So I realize what Macy was so excited about now. This girl with firey orange hair came into the dojo with a boy. They seemed about the same age as Macy. The boy had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. The girl on the other hand had more turquoise eyes that seemed to change from green to blue constantly. As soon as she walked in Macy ran over and gave her a hug. Although she seemed oblivious to the boy until her red head friend introduced him.

"Macy, this is Leom (Lea-um), my brother."

"Hi, I'm Macy."

"I'm Leom."

And even then they still seemed oblivious to each other.

"Okay guy's," Said Rudy. "This is Cassie and this is Leom. They both are now apart of this dojo. So I thought we'd start off with some practice moves."

To tell you the truth, I had never seen Macy so happy. She really seemed to get along with this girl. Oh, that's right. I remember now. Macy sent me pictures of her and a girl who looked exactly like that. That must be her. I think her name is Cassie. Macy was the happiest when she was with Cassie it seemed like. Well other than when she was little and spent most of her me. But you know what I mean. Anyway, both Macy and Cassie were showing off their super cool gymnastics moves. They were amazing. It took everyone awhile for their moves to sink in. I never imagined how good she was. I must say that I was a little jealous of her.

**Cassie's POV**

I can't believe how good Macy is since the last time I saw her. OMGE (Oh My Goose Eggs) did you see the chemistry between Macy and my brother. Probably not since there is none. Well not yet anyway at least. But there will be, I mean they're perfect for each other. He doesn't usually talk to girls that much. And she doesn't usually talk to boys. I'll be doing them a favor. They need this.

**Leom's POV**

Now I know what you're thinking. _Why do I have my own POV?_ There is a very good explanation for that. And the answer is unknown to me. But I do, so live with it. I guess I'll tell you about what happened at the dojo. Well I'm so dead with if my sister finds out that I already knew Macy. Well Macy and me have math, science, SS (social studies), art, music, etc. So we kind of already met. She went through a lot to get me to meet some girl I already know. She will kill me. What am I going to do?

**Macy's POV**

What am I going to do? If I had known that Cassie's brother was Leom than I would have told her. She might not have gone through so much trouble to get us together. Speaking of together, if I know Cassie, and she saw how oblivious Leom and I were, she will stop at nothing to get us together. Which is not really what we want. I mean, I think so at least. I don't know how he feels; I mean I feel, I mean never mind. Just forget everything I just said. Okay to tell you the truth, I may kind of have a crush on Leom. But it's not my goal to get Leom and me together. I have to focus on getting Kim and Jack together right. I don't have time for my own romance. Do I? I mean we see each other a lot. I might have some time in my life for romance. What am I saying? I don't know. I'm just so confused right now.

**Kim's POV**

I hope Macy is okay. I saw her face when she was shaking hands with that boy. She was saying _Oh no, I totally know this boy. What am I going to do? _She was amazing though. OMGOD (Oh My GOD) Macy must like that boy. I just know it. They seem perfect for each other. I got Milton and Julie together, I can Get Macy and Leom together. I should go tell Cassie.

**Jack's POV**

Okay, so I obviously don't understand any thing about girls because my cousin Macy just seems to be getting weirder and weirder since she's been here. Maybe it's just Seaford, or maybe it's something at school. Although her and Leom seem to be acting weird when ever there around each other. That's it, she must have already known Leom before her friend introduced them. She said that her friend Cassie went through a lot to get Leom to join. And knowing Macy, she doesn't want to hurt Cassie's feelings. That's just how Macy is. She's been like this since she was little. When ever someone did something that she'd seen before, or seen better, or already knew what it was she'd play along and pretends like she has never seen or heard anything better than what she just saw. This won't end until it seems like Macy and Leom have learned everything they already knew about each other. You just have to love Macy for her kindness.

**Macy's POV**

What am I going to do, at the rate I'll never be able to get Kim and Jack together. So I came up with a special plan to get them to go on a date with each other, without them knowing. It all started when I invited both Kim and Jack to the movies.

"Hey Jack. Hey Kim. I was wondering, a new movie I wanted to see just got out into theaters, and I was wanted to know if you guys would take me to go see it?"

"Sure." answered Jack and Kim at the same time.

"Great, I'll meet you at the movie theater. You guys buy you're ticket and I'll buy mine. See you later."

_The first step to my plan is working perfectly. _I thought to myself

Later That Day:

"Where is Macy?" asked Kim

"Wait, she just texted me. '_Sorry I can't make it to the movies, I promised Cassie that I'd help her with her homework. But you can see the movie without me.'_ So I guess that we're going to see the movie without Macy, since we already bought our tickets and all." Replied Jack

"I guess so. So like a date, I guess?" Asked Kim, blushing a little.

"I guess we could call it a date." Said Jack, also blushing a little.

**Kim's POV**

Today was the best day ever. Jack and me went on our first date today. It didn't start out like that though. But no matter how it started out, it was how it ended that really matters. I am just so Happy with a capital H.

**Author's Note:**

**I Just Want To Say Thank You Guy's So Much For The Reviews. They Mean A Lot ( By The Way, I Just Like To Type With CAPS So Yeah). I Have A Question For You. I'm Thinking About Putting Leom And Macy Together, Obviously, So I Was Thinking Of Calling Them Ether Macoem Or Lacy. What Do You Think? Hey Guys, I Just Wanted To Send A Shout Out To 'Heyitsmedemi'. I Just Want To Say That You Are Awesome, And Thanks For The Review. Since You Said All Those Great Things About 'Cupids Helper' I Thought I Should Add You In My Author's Note. Especially Since You Asked So Nicely.**


	3. Sick Day

**Macy's POV**

Today was a crazy day and I can't wait to tell you about it. But I hate flashbacks and since this whole story is pretty much in pasttense I guess I can let the day just rewind. So even though you'll be listening to other peoples POVs just remember that I'm telling the story here.

So on to the the story of the day.

**Jack's POV**

Oh no, Macy is sick. What am I going to do. Now if you're wondering what I'm talking about, it's that Macy is sick. She was puking her guts out this morning. I'm worried, and I can't take care of her alone.

**( If You Were Wondering, Jack's Parent Are Not Home. The Are On Bussiness Trip. There Not Usually Mentioned Alot In The Show.)**

All of the guys are doing something today. Wait, there is one person I haven't tried.

"Kim, I need your help now."

**Kim's POV**

I was a little surprised when Jack called. Well I mean what girl wouldn't be. Especially right after they had just gone on their first with the boy. Hypothetically speaking of course. I'm just saying that it was a little awkward. When Jack told me that he needed help taking care of Macy because she was sick. I told him I'd be right there. When I got there I saw why Jack needed my help. There was vomit all over the bathtub upstairs. I nearly vomited my self. When I heard this terrible sound come from down the hall. I reached the room where the sounds of moaning and long groans came from. When I walked in I realized the noise was coming from Jack. He looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"Are you okay Jack. You look terrible."

"Thanks, Kim. I know, I feel terrible."

"You sure do need my... Jack are you awake."

I looked down to see Jack eyes closed. He was quietly snoring.

"Hi Macy."

"Hi Kim. Thanks for coming over. Jack has been going crazy over me. I kept telling him to try and get some sleep but he kept refusing. Now I can see how tired he was. I'm feeling a little better, what say we leave Jack up here to sleep and we go downstairs."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

I took Macy downstairs, she was obviously tired because she kept stumbling as she walked. She made it to the coach, barely, and turned on the TV. I hadn't eaten so I decided to make breakfast. Macy said she was starving, since she lost all of the other food in her system. Although she was a little pale, Macy still seemed like she was better than ever. After about 3 hours Jack came downstairs. He yawned a little and looked at all the food I had made.

"What happened when I was asleep." he demanded in a happy tone.

"Oh nothing much." I replied.

Macy, who was no longer vomiting, waved to Jack from the couch. Although unlike Macy's other waves it was weak and not very full of energy. She poked her head up from the couch. Looking at her I realized that she had gone to sleep after eating breakfast, which is why her wave was so weak. She looked at us with tired eyes and said in the tiredest voice possibly (Or At Least Around That): "Lets go get ice cream. Or frozen yogurt, doesn't really matter to me." Jack and I both nodded agreeing that we could both go for some ice cream/ frozen yogurt. Jack gave Macy a piggy back ride to the mall. Although Macy had been asleep, her hair still looked amazing. He sat her down in a both, as Jack and I ordered the frozen yogurt. ( Yes We Decided Frozen Yogurt)

**Cassie's POV**

You will never guess who we saw at the frozen yogurt place (By We I Mean Leom And Me). It was Kim and Jack, I wonder if there going out now. Macy told me about her plan to get those two together. When asked they said that they were here with Macy herself. They said that she was sick and she wanted to come here. I looked around the room until I spotted her. I ran to her side.

"Oh you poor thing."

"Oh hi Cassie. How are you, because I just feel great." Said Macy in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Hi Macy." Said Leom who had been unnoticed by Macy

"Hi Leom." Said Macy with a smile

It was good to finally see no awkwardness between Macy and Leom. I could just tell that they'd be the next Jack and Kim, but for right now they were just friends. It didn't bother me though. For you see, I actually want Macy and Leom together. Oh I've probably never told you this but I'm a year older that Macy. I'm about the same age as Eddie and Milton. And if you also didn't know this but Eddie and Milton are only in The ninth grade. They're both 14, I'm 13 going on 14 and in the eighth grade, and Macy who is 12 and in the seventh grade. Leom is my younger brother, he's the same age as Macy. That's why I came and left the gymnastics school a year before Macy did.

**Leom's POV**

As soon as I saw Macy I felt bad for her I wish I could have done something more to help her. But all I really found myself doing was standing there saying hi. I looked at Cassie who was obviously lost in her own thoughts. But I realized that I couldn't stand there my whole life, so I sat down.

"So Macy," I spoke up while Cassie was zoned out, "how are you feeling. I mean I know that you're sick and all but I'm just wondering if you're feeling better..." I found myself rambling on and on until Macy finally cut me off.

"Yes Leom, I do feel better than before. Thank you for asking."

Macy and me talked for awhile until Cassie finally woke up from her daze.

"What did I miss." She asked

"Oh nothing, just an entire conversation." Replied Macy


	4. Won't You Take Me To Scary Town

**The Tittle To This Chapter Is Suposed To Be Like The Song '_Funky_** _**Town'**_.**This Is The Halloween Special For Cupids Helper. By The Way, This Chapter Is Mainly About Leom and Macy. Go Maceom (May-ce-um)(Yes I Chose That Name For Those Two)**

**Macy's POV**

OMMJ (Oh My Micheal Jackson) I am so excited. Today is Halloween, and I am so excited to were my costume to the Halloween Party at the mall. This year I'm going to be a pirate. My outfit is going to be awesome. I so can't wait. You know about Jack's fear of clowns, well he's kind of gotten over that, but just to make sure we're having Milton dress up as a clown this year. Just don't tell Jack, he will freak. So this year I'm in charge of makeing sure that Jack never finds out. Anyway I want to tell you about my status with Leom. I wanted to say that we are not in a relationship. Although I would so love to be. Wait did I just say that. No I didn't, just forget about it. But how can I forget about his dreamy eyes or his amazing hair. Wait, no, I am not sayin that. We are just friends. We don't think of each other like that. Do we, no we don't. So I am here to tell you that I like Leom, I mean I don't. I give up.

**Cassie's POV**

Macy was acting strange today, when ever she was around Leom she seemed like she was uncomfterbal.

"Macy are you okay. You seem to be acting strange." Asked Leom

"I'm fine." She replied nervously.

Something wasn't right. That's when it hit me.

"OMGE, you like Leom don't you?" I whispered to her.

"Whaaaaaaaaat. No, that's crazy." she replied.

"You do." I said a little shocked.

"Cassie lets not talk about this right now." Said Macy motioning to the rest of the people in the room. I agreed for the time being. After practice I dragged Macy to the frozen yogurt shop instead of fillafel Phil's so no one we knew would hear our told me how she kind of had feelings for Leom. I squeeled at her comment and by the look on her face I could tell that she wasn't surprised about my reaction. She told me all of the details.

**Leom's POV**

"Hey where's Macy and Cassie. shouldn't they be here?" Asked Jack

"Thar's a really good question." I replied.

"There they are." Said Kim.

I couldn't help but be amazed by how amazing Macy's hair was. Wait I didn't just say that Macy's hair was amazing, I meant her shoes. Yeah that's what I meant. Okay, can you keep a secret. Good. The truth is that I have a crush on Macy. I mean she's just so pretty. But I know she doesn't think about me that way. Does she, no we're just friends. Right. Although I wish we were more than friends. My thoughts were interrupted when Jerry let out a loud _What a do girl._ A pretty girl with long brown and an accent like Phil turned toward him.

"Hey guy's. This is Mika. Mika this is Leom, Cassie, and Macy. Macy is Jack's cousin."

"Oh, very nice to meet you."

"So, Mika, are you going to the Halloween Party at mall?" Asked Kim.

"Yes, I'm going to be what you people call a Werewolf." Replied Mika.

"Nice. I'm going to be a Candy Corn Witch This Year." Said Kim. "Hey Cassie, Macy what are you guys being this year?"

"Oh, I'm being a Pirate this year." Replied Macy.

"Mine's a surprise." Replied Cassie.

Cassie hadn't even told me what she's going to be. But to tell you the truth, I haven't really tried that hard to find out. But that's not the point. Anyway, I happen to love Halloween. And I can't wait till this afternoon.

Later That Day:

"Wow this place looks great." Said Macy

"Yeah." Agreed Cassie.

"Macy," Called Jack, "It's time to go home. We'll go get our costumes on and then come back."

"Okay."

**Kim's POV**

The Halloween decorations looked great. They were definitely Scary Stylish, as Cassie calls it. Macy and Jack walked into the dojo. Jack wore a Zompyire (Wazombie Warriors) costume, and Macy wore a super cute Pirate costume. Milton who had just walked out of the boys locker room wore a Crazy Clown costume. Jack didn't even flinch, other than when he started laughing hysterically at him. Jerry and Mika walked in the room. There costumes made me think of the comment, _Oh is tonight a full moon._ I chuckled at the comment in my thoughts, although I didn't say it out loud. Leom walked in, wearing a Vampire Costume.

"Come on Cassie." He yelled.

"I'm coming." She yelled back.

As soon as Cassie walked in, I had to restrain my self from laughing. I looked at Macy and saw that she felt the same way. As the sky got darker I noticed Leom and Macy dancing together. It was so romantic. Well it was to me.

**Macy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I realized that everything that had happened to me was a dream. Let me tell you though, that Halloween was a total dejavu thing for me. But when I woke up I realized something. I Like Leom.


	5. The Perks Of Being In Love

**Sorry That I Haven't Updated In A While, But It's Been Pretty Crazy With School And All. I Hope You Like This Chapter, I Worked Pretty Hard On It. Enjoy.**

**Kim's POV**

Macy was acting wierd today. She and Leom where acting oddly strange around each other. In fact I swear I saw them both blush at each other. I just know I was right about those two liking each other. But that's not even the best part. Today, Jack and I worked on a synchronized routine for our next tournament. That means that I got to spend the whole time with Jack. He was Holding me up and I felt like I was flying. And this only happened because Macy sacrificed herself, and became partners with Leom. Even though the awkwardness between them was unbearable to watch.

**Macy's POV**

Being partners with Leom was the worst and best decision I have ever made. First of all, yes, I am getting back into Operation: Cupid's Helper (I Decided To Name It That. What Do You Think? It Goes With The Tittle). I am determined to get Jack and Kim together. I even came up with a cute nickname for them, I call them Kick (I Know. I Did Not Actually Come Up With This Nickname). They are so cute together. On to another subject though. This girl, Stacey Turner, was totally flirting up a storm with Leom. And, yes, I am so jealous. What if he likes her? What if they end up dating? What if they kiss? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo! That can't happen, never in a million years. I was barely able to hide my jealousy from him. But Cassie on the other hand seemed to notice strait away.

"Macy, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Macy, I know you like Leom. And I'm okay with that. In fact, I want you two to be together. OMMJ, are you upset because of him?"

"Whaaaat. Wait you knew? And you're okay with it."

"Yeah."

"Then yes. It is about him. Stacey Turner was practically flirting through her teeth. She so likes him. What if he likes her back?"

"No way. I know Leom, and he so does not like Stacey. He would have told me. He usually asks me for girl advice."

"Okay."

**Cassie's POV**

At Cassie's House:

"Hey, um, Cassie."

"Hey Leom. What's up?"

"Um, can I ask you for some girl advice?"

"What! So you do like Stacey Turner! You **Evil Gutless**** Rat!** How could you do this to Macy. How could you do this to me!" I said while shaking him back and forth frantically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you don't like Stacey Turner?"

"No. Wait what did you say about Macy?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

That was close. Macy would have killed me if I told Leom she liked him.

"Well you see, I like this girl at school. She's in most of my classes, it's just I'm not sure if she likes me back. I don't know what to do."

"Well..."

**Jack's POV**

The Next Day:

I woke up to the muffled sound of my alarm clock. My head was under my pillow and my door was shut. I walked down stairs were I heard Macy dancing to some 80's song called 'Come On Eileen', from 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower' (I Loved This Movie. It Was Kind Of Emotional, But It Is So Going To Win An Oscar). Even though she had just seen this movie yesterday. How this girl gets music so fast, I have no idea. There was a warm cinnamon toaster strudel on a plate at the table. The music was cranked up, so Macy hadn't noticed me yet. Or the fact the door bell had rung. I opened the door to see Cassie and Kim. Cassie snuck up behind Macy, this time I actually noticed how good of a dancer Macy was. Obviously Macy had seen Cassie, because she grabbed Cassie's hand and started spinning with her. This nearly scared Cassie have to death, because you could tell that she was not expecting it. Suddenly I remembered that Kim was also here. I quickly turned around, falling over myself (Tripping), and taking Kim with me. I realized that I had grabbed her rist. (This Sentence Made Me Think Of Something That I Hate. Have You Ever Noticed In Like Movies And TV Shows How When People Are About To Be Hit By A Car. The Car Is Always Like 20 Feet Away From Them, And If They Just Moved Like 5 Inches They'd Be Safe, Yet They Just Stand There. And What About The Driver. I Mean, Dude There Is A Person Right In Front Of You, Don't You Think You Should Stop. 'Oh No, I'm Just Going To Hit This Person And Keep Going. It Drives Me Crazy). I was in the most awkward position ever. Kim was on top of me, brinks away from slipping and fully falling on top of me. We just stared at each other for quite some time until Cassie spoke up...

"Do you guys need some help?" I slowly tried to move my head so I could see Cassie. I looked just in time to see Macy slapping Cassie across the arm.

"Um... Yeah... Uh" Kim and I said not nessicarily in that order. But when Kim tried to move she slipped and fell right on top of me. I blushed hard, finally able to see above me. I saw Cassie open her mouth to speak but Macy jumped on top of her before she could speak. Kim and I stayed in this position for anotherquite some time, until Kim stood up covering her face. I swear I saw her blushing to. My heart was racing.

"Um! Macy, I'll wait for you and Cassie outside." Said Kim right before she ran out of my house. By this time, the house was filled with an awkward silence. Macy had turned off her music, and was still suffocating Cassie.

"We'll be going now Jack. I'll be home around 1:00. O.K." Said Macy, finally lifting her hand from Cassie's mouth. I heard Cassie gasping for air, as Macy pulled her out of the house. I realized that I was still on the floor. I stood up and took a shower. After getting dressed and eating my now cold toaster strudel, I headed over to Phalafel Phil's.

**Macy's POV**

Kim was blushing like crazy. She was completely zoned out, she didn't even notice when she bumped into that guy with the large soda and popcorn. She had the goofiest smile I had ever seen.

"What's with Kim?" Asked my clueless friend Cassie. I slapped her in the arm.

"Cassie, I love you hun, but sometimes you can be so clueless." I told her. "Kim is love struck. She likes Jack. Don't you see her goofy smile, carlessness to the world, love struck gleam in her eye's. She's in love with Jack."

"Oh so that's why you SUFICATED me." Said Cassie, putting a little bit more emphasis on stuficated.

"I'm sorry O.K."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine, if that makes you happy."

"What are you guys talking about." Asked Kim

"Oh about how you lik..." Said Cassie before I slapped a hand over her mouth, again.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said nervously. Taking my hand off of Cassie's mouth.

"You have got to stop doing that."

"And you have got to stop giving sectret information away."

I was thinking about how perfect Kim and Jack were together. And how much they both liked each other. This is going to be easy. I'll be doing them a favor.

A Few Weeks Later:

"Happy Thanksgiving Macy!" Said Jack in an unusually perky voice.

"Jack are you okay. You're starting to scare me." I lied. It was way past 'starting' and now more onto driving me crazy. He was acting like a clown was just hit by a car. And I should know, because it happed to me. It was funny yet also sad mixed with alittle scary. It was definitely a wild ride. Get it because it was a clown... Who was hit by a car... Ah, never mind. I mean, I love thanksgiving and all, but Jack was going alittle to far.

"Isn't today a beautiful day." I slapped Jack across the face.

"Snap out of it Jack. You are honest to god driving me crazy." I screamed like a crazy person.

"Macy! Calm Down. You're freaking me out alittle bit."

"Sorry, I am just so paranoid right now."

"What for?"

"Everyone is coming over to our house this Thanksgiving. We have to shop, cook, decorate, etc.. I am not prepared to have a bad Thanksgiving. Everything must be perfect." I replied

"Everyone's coming over here? Why didn't you tell me."

"What do you mean. I told you like 5 times, yesterday. You just sat there with that smile on you face and nodded."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now pick up you're act, it time for Thanksgiving. Move. Move. Move." I turned when I heard the doorbell ring. "You're here." I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I thought I'd help out with Thanksgiving this year."

**Kim's POV**

"Have you guys seen Jack and Macy."

"No." Said Cassie And Leom.

"Yes." Moaned everyone else.

"At 'Home Goods', At Tj Max..." Said Jerry.

"At Walmart, and Safeway..." Continued Eddie.

"Etc. Etc." Finished Milton. "Yeah Jack was with some girl."

"What?!"

"Yeah. They seemed really close."

I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I had to find out who this girl was.

"Hey, I just got a text from Macy. She want me to help her go shopping for Thanksgiving." Spoke up Cassie.

"Hey Cassie, would you mind if I came with you?"

"No, not at all. In fact, Macy sounds like she could use the extra help."

"Great." I was going to find out who this girl is no matter what it takes me. I have to know if they're serious about each other or not. We walked into one of the biggest 'Home Goods' I had ever seen. We waited by the entrance until Macy appeared with an older looking girl.

"Cassie!" Yelled Macy, as she ran up to Cassie and dragged her away.

"Macy, slow down. Hi you must be Kim. Macy's been telling me all about you. My name is Lizzy."

"Hi." I replied. "So Lizzy, I Was wondering, I feel like Macy has mentioned you before but I just can't remember how old you are."

"Okay. I'm 22."

I had felt awkward about asking that question, but that awkwardness was now mixed with discust. Jack is only 16. My mind was so scrambled that I hadn't noticed that Jack had just walked up to us.

"Hey Kim. I see you've met Lizzy." He said as Lizzy gave him a hug. I just turned my head and ignored him. He looked confused but just walked on behind me.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't have been more confused. A couple hours ago I thought that I might be going somewhere with Kim. But now it's like she hates my guts. And the worst part is, I have no idea why. This is worse than the time I let Kim win when we sparred (Kim of Kong). Lizzy seemed unfazed as she had no idea what Kim was so mad at. Oh by the way, if you didn't remember, Lizzy is my 22 year old cousin. She's Macy's older sister (Chapter One).

Macy's Thoughts:

I didn't know what was wrong. One second Kim was head over heals for Jack and now ir's like he doesn't even exist.

Back To Jack:

I saw Macy with a worried look on her face. And it made me wonder what was wrong. My thoughts were interrupted with me face planting into Kim's hair. She fell forward but I grabbed her wrist pulling her awkwardly close to me. Her face was right in mine. I wanted to just stay there foreveI with her. But Macy's screams brought us back to reality as we ripped our selfs apart. It felt like tearing duct tape from my mouth. I looked over to see Macy on her knees while Cassie was kneeling next to her trying to calm her down. I ran over and found that tears were streaming down Macy's face. As Lizzy knelt down next to Macy I realized that Macy's phone was on the ground. I picked it up reading the text Macy had just gotten.

_Dear Macy,_

_Thanksgiving is in two day,and everyones's comingrover to Mom and Dad's instead of Jack's. Sorry for not telling you sooner (Sarcasm). I guess I'll see you at Christmas, or not._

_Sign, __Your brother_

_Kia_

God damit, Kia. I understood why Macy didn't like him. He was always a terrible brother to her. Everyone knew that Macy could go back to her parent's place. Macy had given training karate with my grandfather up for gymnastics. If she went back to her parents, they'd never let her leave. I felt so bad for Macy. She had worked so hard.

**Cassie's POV**

I felt so bad for Macy. She was heart broken after she got that text. She was glum and nothing seemed to cheer her up. I just had to make this Thanksgiving spectacular for Macy. So I came up with Operation: Happieness. I was go to make this day perfect for Macy if it killed me.

**Jack's POV**

Cassie's idea was perfect. There was know way this was going to fail.

"Hey, Macy. We're out of Ice cream. Would you go and get some?"

"Sure." Said Macy sluggishly, as she trudged out the door. While Macy was gone we, meaning me and Lizzy, snuck everyone into the house. We had a Thanksgiving feast set out on dinning room table when Macy walked in. We all sat there quietly waiting for Macy to walk through the dinning room.

"Jack I got the Ice cream." She said while placing it in the freezer. "Jack? Lizzy?Where're are you guys?" When she walked into the dinning room.

"Happy Thanksgiving." We all screamed.

" What is this?"

"Well since you could have the perfect Thanksgiving with our other family. Cassie came up with the idea to make our own Perfect Thanksgiving with your family here in Seaford." I spoke up.

" This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Cassie." Macy said while she squeezed Cassie with a hug.

Everything was great, when I noticed Kim on the other side of the room. I walked over to her and spoke.

"Kim, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

" Yes you are. And I'd like to know why."

"Wouldn't you rather be spending time with your girlfriend Lizzy, than with plain old me?"

"Wait, you think Lizzy is my girlfriend? Kim, Lizzy is my cousin."

"Oh. Well then would you like to spend time with plain old me."

"Defanitly."

**Macy's POV**

"I love you Cassie. You are the bestest friend ever."

" I know, right."

"By the way, where's Leom?"

"I don't know. Oh that's right. I think he went to the mall to get some cake."

"I'm going to see if I can find him. He's missing all the fun."

I ran to the mall happier than I had ever been before. But that was before I had my heart broken into a million pieces. I froze, tears swelling up in my eyes. Leom was kissing Stacey Turner. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart. I ran away as fast as my feet could gowent ran into the girls bathroom, locked the door, and cried my eyes out. When my tears finally stopped, I cleaned up my face and went back to the party.

"Leom got here before you did Macy."

"O.K."

"Macy are you okay?" Cassie asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now this is a party isn't it. So let'sa have fun." I said with the realist looking fake smile I could make.


	6. Fun In The Sun Part 1

**Macy's POV**

I was trying to avoid Leom at all cost. I needed to clear my mind and get away. And I even had the perfect way to do it. It all started earlier today...

12 Hours Earlier, At The Dojo:

I hit my alarm clock, but unlike usual today I did not feel like getting up. Last week I saw Leom kissing Stacey Turner. My heart had been broken into a million pieces. Having to spend everyday with him was hard on me. And to tell you the truth, I looked terrible. I looked at my clock and realized it was 9:00. I remembered how Jack had said he was going to be home late. I hoped that meant he was still sleeping. But I was wrong. After I had taken a shower and gotten dressed, I went down stairs where Jack was waiting.

"Macy, what's wrong. This isn't like you. You usually wake up early, but lately you've been..."

"A mess." I finished for him.

"No! You haven't been yourself." Jack ran over to me and gave me a hug. He pulled me over to the couch and spoke. "Macy, I realize that something is bothering you. And you are at that age where there is only one thing that could have made you this upset... BOY TROUBLE." The way he said boy trouble brought a little giggle to me. "I know I no good with that stuff, so I invited someone who might." He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Kim and Cassie.

"Macy, we need to talk." Spoke up Cassie.

After Jack had left the room Kim, Cassie, and I started to talk.

"Okay Macy, start talking." Said Cassie.

"About what."

"I think you know exactly what we mean." Said Kim.

"Macy, I know this started on Thanksgiving. What happened that night?"

"Nothing."

"Macy Tituba Brewer. Tell me the truth."

"Cassie, I thought you said that you'd never tell anyone my middle name."

"Thought that we said we'd tell eachother everything."

"Wait, your middle name is Tituba?" Asked Kim.

"Yes, and don't ask why. It's a long story."

"Macy just tell me."

"Fine. I saw Leom kissing Stacey Turner."

"What?! That lier. No wonder you're so sad"

The truth is that I felt better getting this secret off my chest. But before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. Cassie gave me a big hug. I may have been crying, but I felt great for finally getting this off my chest.

2 Hours Later:

Now I know what you're thinking, That's so sad, how could he do that. Well now that I am so over that whole situation I am so ready to go to the beach for Christmas. Oh that's right, Rudy is taking the whole dojo to the beach for Christmas. I know, doesn't sound like Rudy does it. But we are. And I figured out why. He got this giant check from this big game show he won. Thanks to Jack, who convinced Rudy that a trip to the beach with the whole dojo would be great.

At The Airport: On The Airplane:

I am so excited, watch out Samako Springs (Name Of Resort) here I come.

**Cassie's POV**

I am going to kill Leom. How could he do such a thing to Macy. I need to confront him, without spilling Macy's secret. I can do this. Right? Wait, this isn't about me. This is about Macy. But I think I'll wait till after we get to the hotel to get on Leom.

At The Hotel:

The hotel was beautiful. There were Hawaiian flowers everywhere, and a large fountain in the middle of the Lobby. We all got assigned our rooms and got in our bathing suites and went to the beach. I was rooming with Kim and Macy. Rudy, Jack, and Leom shared a room. Leaving Milton, Eddie, and Jerry to room together.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Macy as she walked out of the bathroom. She wore a dark blue bikini with floral pattern. She had on black flipflops that were decorated with all these different beads.

"Great!" I replied with a smile on my face. She put on a terquise cover-up over her bathing suite. Kim wore a terqouse bikini and navy blue flipflops that had a golden bow in the middle. She put on a white cover-up. I had on a flower pattern, purple, skirted bikini. I had butterfly print flipflops and had on a white cover-up. We were ready for the beach. We walked onto the beach as boys went googoo eyes over us. Some even whistled. We walked by like 'I know I'm Hot'. And we did. I could see that Macy was enjoying herself, she was waving and smiling. I looked and saw that Leom's face was filled with anger, jealousy, and sadness. But that couldn't be right. Then it occured to me. Something tells me that what Macy had seen that night, was not the whole thing. I need to find out what happened, and fast.


	7. Fun In The Sun Part 2

**Hey Guys, Thanks For Liking 'Cupids Helper'. It Really Means A Lot. I Would Like To Give A Shout-Out To 'TheCarrotQueen' And 'Mrs. Isaac-Lahey' For Giving Me Shout Outs. There Both Have Really Interesting Stories. You Guys Should Check Them Out.**

**Leom's POV**

Thanksgiving was the worst. This trip is exactly what I need to get my mind off of it. But now Macy was ignoring me and I didn't know why. I am getting really worried. Had I done something wrong. Now looking over at Cassie who seems to be watching me like a Lion ready to pounce on it's prey, me, pretty much tell me yes. God, Cassie is just terrible at hiding. She could probably do it if her life depended on it. Or at least I hope so, because if I'm being chased by an axe maniac, I'd rather not die because of her. But what really gave me the idea of that I did something wrong was when someone asked me a question, but when I answered Cassie screamed, "Liar. Why don't you just come out with the truth." Whatever that means. Finally I gathered the courage to ask Cassie what was wrong. By courage, I mean I was getting really annoyed.

"Cas, what's going on. You've been acting strange."

"Says the guy who never told me that he kissed Stacey Turner." With that she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Cassie, how did you find out about that?" I asked, not hiding the shock in my voice.

"Macy saw you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"First of all Cas, she kissed me. I went to get a cake for Macy. She walked up to me, started talking, then she just stopped like she had just seen something, but before I could see what it was she kissed me. She must have seen Macy. You've got to believe me."

"That little wench." Cassie mumbled. Oh no, Cassie only used her older aged language when she was really angry. Weird, right.

**Macy's POV**

"Mac. Mac." 'Mac', only Cassie called me that, and she only calls me that when she has something really important to tell me. "Mac, it was all a misunderstanding." What on earth is she talking about? "Macy, Macy, over here." Someday, this girl is going to have a clown punch her in the face someday. But until that day comes, I will stand by her till the end.

"Cassie, why are you screaming?" I asked.

"Kiss... Leom... Stacey... Misunderstanding." Cassie said through a panting breath. "Leom didn't kiss Stacey, she kissed him."

"Oh, that makes it so much better." I said, not hiding the sarcasm.

"I think she's jelouse of you. Leom said that she was talking to him, and then she just kissed him."

"Cassie, you ate really not helping."

"Go talk tp Leom. Please. Please. Please. Please,"

"Fine!" I finally replied.

A Few Minutes Later:

I walked up to Leom, making the hurt in my eyes really noticeable.

"Macy, did you really see me and Stacey kissing?"

"Yes."

"Macy, I need you to know that it was not what it looked like."

"Really, because it looked like you and Stacey turner were locking lips." I started to walk away. Leom grabbed my wrist and we stopped under an arch.

"Macy, I don't care about Stacey. I care about you. All I want is for you to not hate me. Macy, I really, really like you." He looked up at the arch. I followed his eyes up at the arch. I looked up to find that there was mistletoe. I went to revert my eyes back to Leom, when I found his lips suddenly on mine. I felt gentle yet spontaneous. We were kissing, under the mistletoe, around Christmas time. It was a dream come true. I closed my eyes, and let my blushing become noticeable as I embraced this happiness I felt. This is what I call a Merry Christmas, or a Happy Holidays. New Years resolution check, 'Have my first kiss with Leom.' I love the holidays.

**Kim's POV**

"I hate the holidays!" I screamed as Cassie dragged Macy into the room. "What's wrong with Macy?" I asked.

"Oh, Leom told her that he only cared about her, and then gave her her first kiss, under the mistletoe." Are you kidding me. I can't even get five seconds alone with Jack, but Macy gets a full blown confession. Unfair! "Oh, and Kim, Jack has been looking for you. He said he wants to talk. But you should hurry. It's getting pretty late."

Cassie was right. The moon was already out, and stars covered the sky.

"Kim!" I heard Jack call. He ran over to me. "Kim, will you walk with me before it's to late."

"Sure." I answered, thinking it was a weird question. We went on a walk right at the sure line. The water sparkled it the moonlight. Me and Jack had an awkward silence between us until I finally broke it. "Jack, is there a reason why you asked me to walk with you?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes there is. I hear that there might be a meteor shower tonight. And..." He dragged on looking at the sky. Then he looked out at the water, and a huge smirk appeared on his face. Then he ripped of his shirt, ran to the water, and jumped in. "Come on Crawford. The water feels great."

"You are so lucky that I have my bathing suite on Brewer." I replied as I ran for the water.

"Am I now." He joked as we played in the water. After an hour we both got out and sat next to each other. "Kim, I"

"Shhhhh." I said as the meteor shower began. Me and Jack looked at eachother. We both started to lean in when...

"Hey guys. Jack, 'Nanna Was A Ninja' is about to come on!" Yelled Rudy.

"I'll be there in a second." Yelled Jack. "Gotta go Kim." And with that, Jack kissed me on the cheek. Then he ran after Rudy. I could feel that I was blushing. Jack Brewer had kissed me, Kim Crawford. I had officially died and gone to heaven.


	8. The Night Before New Years

**A Little Birdie Named Jessica Told Me That We Needed More Kick. I Haven't Been Getting A Lot Of Inspiration. So I'll Try As Hard As I Can. Also, I Don't Want To End This Story So Fast, Once Macy Gets Them Together, Her Job Is Done. But I'm Already Thinking About A Sequal, So I'll Work On It.**

**Macy's POV**

Dang Nabit, Rudy. How on Earth could I let my mind get off of Kick. I'm a terrible person. I have shamed my self to many times. But now I had a chance to redeem myself. Tonight is the Christmas Ball. Ball gowns, beautiful music, amazing food, Romance (Mastevious Smile). If Thaler was ever a night to hook them up, it was tonight.

"So, Cassie, I still don't have a dress for tonight. Would you mind going shopping with me?" I asked

"Sure. Macy, one question though, why did you wait till the last minute to buy a dress?"

"Oh you know..."

"You forgot didn't you?" Finished Cassie.

I am so excited for tonight. Everything is going to be perfect. Me and Cassie are going dress shopping, first off because I need a dress, second because I know Cassie doesn't have one.

"EEEEEEP!" Screamed Cassie.

"What is it." I asked, the worrie in my voice obvious.

"Those are the cutest shoes I have every seen." The were green, with a little ruffle at the toe. Next to then were a pair of pink shoes, the side and toe were lined with a darker pink and were cut in a design that reminded me of rose petals.

"OMMJ, we have to buy these!" I screamed. So we went in side, tried them on, walked around in them abit, and then we bought them. Huge smiles covered our faces.

Later That Day:

Consider the following. You're in a ball room with your friend. You with you're long wavy blonde hair, pink dress and pink shoes, rose Jewelry. You look like Sleeping Beauty. That's me. But your friend who has a dress with a purple top and a turquoise bottom, green shoes, fish related jewelry, and firey orange/red hair. She reminds you of The Little Mermaid. That's Cassie. I had my Prince Charming, Leom, and Cassie had her date for the night, Eddie. But let me tell you, this situation was a Cinderella storie, all over again. The large double doors open revealing Kim. She wore a beautiful blue dress, and amazing silver shoes. Her hair was pulled into a bun. She had on a glass slipper necklace. I saw Jack, as did so many other boys, turn around wide eyed and mouth open.

"Close your mouth Hun, you'll catch flies." I told Jack. Kim walked down the steps, straight toward Jack. Once she reached the bottom, I swerved behind her and behind her with my hip. She tripped forward and fell into Jack's arms. He easily caught her and laughed a little.

"You okay?" He asked her with a slight giggle.

"Yeah." She answered with a little blush.

"Hey um Kim, do you want to dance?" Asked Jack.

"Say Yes." I whispered loudly from behind Kim.

"Yes," Said Kim, laughing a little. "I'd like that." They walked out to the open space in the middle of the room, where people had already started dancing.

"Oh, I see." Said a voice from behind. "There so cute together aren't they." I turned around to see Cassie looking at Jack and Kim, and then at me. "You were right Macy, they are so meant to be together." We both laughed. Our date started to walk toward us as we did to them. The new years ball was going to drop soon, and I just knew the sadness that would come when I had to leave. But I pushed that thought aside as I danced with my new found boyfriend. The night was PERFECT. But tomorrow we'd be going back to Seaford. But none of that mattered right now as everyone danced the night away. Me, Cassie, and Kim were all princesses tonight, and we intended to keep it like that. "Excuse me, but Leom do you mind if I steal your girlfriend away for a dance real fast?" It was Cassie, who I had promised to save a dance for. Before Leom could answer, Cassie had swept me away in a twirl. We both danced together, and I could tell that almost all of the boys were staring at us with pure desire. Although, none of there wishes would be granted tonight. Me and Cassie decided to put a show on for the boy's by pretending we were in love. I pretended to trip while Cassie caught me and I pretended to blush.

"Thank you." I said, fake looking shy.

"It's no problem. Macy I need you to promise me that you won't go for any of these other guys. That you'll be mine for the night."

"I..I promise." God, I swear I saw some boys faint. Me and Cassie were going to be laughing our heads off after this. But before we could do anything else, Jack cut in and swept me away. Cassie didn't argue though, she knew she wouldn't win against Jack. Me and Jack danced as Most of the boy's faces changed to jealousy. Jack was obviously older than me, our height difference said everything. But hey, that boy grew like a tree.

"So, how is your night going?" He asked.

"Great, and your's?"

"Awesome." We both started laughing at our lack of words.

"So Jack, are you gonna, you know, when the ball drops?"

"Am I gonna what?"

"You know," I leaned close and whispered into Jack's ear. "Kiss Kim." Jack looked flustered by my comment. "I already know you kissed her once before. But this time, lets make it on the lips." He just looked at me like I had just dropped the F bomb. "Now you better not brake her heart. I know you like her, and she also likes you too. Now I'm serious, got that brewer?" We both started to laugh.

"Yes, Sargent Brewer."

"Good. Now go, the ball is going to drop soon." And with that I pushed him away. He smiled at me and just before he walked of to find Kim he turned to me.

"Thank you Macy."

"You're welcome." Then he walked away. Leom walked over to me. '5. 4. 3. 2.' counted in the background.

"You know Macy, I'm going to kiss you now."

"Oh are you?" '1.' and with that me and Leom swung together, passionately putting our lips together.

**Kim's POV**

'5. 4. 3.' the count down had already started, and Jack was no where to be seen.

"Kim!" I heard someone yell from a distance. '2. 1."

"Jac..." Before I could finish, Jack swung me back, movie style, and kissed me. ON. THE. LIPS. I am the happiest girl in the world. I closed my eyes and embraced my new found future with Jack Brewer. We separated, and Jack picked me up and swung me around.

**Author's Note:**

**How Is That For Kick. Next Chapter Is The Final One. Oh No, So Sad. But Don't Worry, If You Would Like, I Might Just Write A Sequel. But I'm Going To Need You Guy's To Tell Me, Okay. Good.**


	9. Final Goodbyes

**Oh No Macy's Leaving. If You Guy's Want A ****Sequel I Need To Know. Because I Really Want To Write One, But I Don't Want To Write Something That No One Will Read, So Please Say Yes. Honest To GOD, I Am So Going To Miss Writing This.**

**Macy's POV**

Wow, a year has already past. It felt so short. It's been a week since New Year's, and I have to leave soon. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. I'm going to go live with my older sister. I don't want to leave though. Me and Leom just started dating. not to metion Jack and Kim are now BF and GF, and I'm going to miss everything. After I leave, I'm going back to Gymnastics School. Yeah, I was excepted again. I applied before I came over to Jack, and realized that all of my friends are here. Tears are poring down my face the more I think about it. Jack walked into my room.

"Macy, what's wrong?" He asked.

'Oh Jack." I ran into his arms.

"It's okay Macy. I'm here for you." I knew that he understood why I was crying. which made it a little easier, because I really don't have the heart to speak of it. I can't turn the offer down, it's to big of an offer. How am I supposed to say no. I walked downstairs and turned on the TV. Luckily one of my favorite shows was on, Are You Willing To Lose Your Life Savings. It was a rerun, the one with Nakamora in it. "Oh, hey I know that guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he used to be our janitor before Milton came up with the idea to hold a rematch for him. He regained his confidence and went back to Japan."

"Wow, interesting backstory. Want to watch the episode with me."

"Sure."

Jack had brought the rest of my stuff down. he helped me finish packing. The phone rang at an ear-splitting pitch. I frowned at the noise.

"I'll get it." I sai with dull excitement. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Macy, is that you?" It was Cassie's voice, but it sounded saddened and confused, nothing like Cassie would. "I need to talk to you."

"Cassie, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just need to tell you something." By the sound of her voice I could tell she was close to tears. I decided not to ask anymore on the subject.

"Okay, where do you want to talk?"

"Is Frilly's Froyo okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there in five." I answered. And then I hung up.

"Jack I need to go out for abit."

"What for?"

"For Cassie, she needs me." And with that I left. I ran as fast as I could to Frilly's. When I got there I looked around the room for Cassie. She was sitting in booth at the other end of the place. Her eyes were puffy and red, she had definetly been crying. "Cassie what's wrong?" I said as I ran to her side.

"Macy!" She said, starting to cry again. She jumped into my arms and I sytarted to stroke her hair. Thos calmed her down. "Macy, I know your going back to gymnastics school." I was shocked. I hadn't told anyone yet. But I wasn't angry.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Lizzy told me. I asked Jack a couple of days ago of you had gotten any word from the school and he said you made it in. I couldn't bare to be separated from my best friend again, so after Lizzy told me, I applied. But I haven't gotten a letter back yet."

"Oh Cassie. It will be okay."

"No it won't. I'm going to lose my best friend again."

"C'mon, I'll buy you some Froyo and then take you home." And I did. After Froyo I walked Cassie home. We stopped at the door step and she picked up her mail. She opened the door and walked in as she looked through her mail. She suddenly stopped in her tacks and dropped the mail. All but a single letter. "Cassie, are you okay."

"It's here." She mumbled. "It's here Macy! It's here!" She screamed. "The letter is here."

"Well open it, what does it say?"

"I'm in. I made it in! I made it in!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" At this point in time, me and Cassie where jumping up and down.

"We're going to gymnastics school together!" We both screamed in unison. We both ran up to her room and started to pack straight away.

Later At Falafel Phil's:

"We have something to tell everyone." Everyone looked at us with confusion and curiosity. "Me and Cassie are going back to gymnastics school." Wide eyed and jaws dropped, everyone stared at us in aw. After that we left with Jack and Leom. We had a lot of planning to do.

A Couple Of Days Later:

Today is the day. The day where Cassie and me's life changes. Pretty soon they'd be calling our plane to leave.

"Macy! Macy!" Called Leom as I got in line.

"Leom?!" He was breathing hard and he looked gorgeous. "Leom what's wrong?"

"Macy, you can't leave. Not without this." Unexpectedly he swooped me Movie style and kissed me. When he let me go, he put something in my hair. It was a beautiful to die for butterfly pin. "Something to remember me by. Promise me you won't fall for any super cool gymnastic boys while you're gone?"

"Promise!" I said laughing a bit. "Promise me you won't fall for any weird Seaford girls while I' gone."

"Promise." He answered, also laughing a bit. And with that we shared one more goodbye kiss. My and Cassie boarded our plane, waving goodbye to our friends and family. We both laughed and shed tears that day. All our memories would never be forgotten. And in five years we would come back. Until then, goodbye. I'll miss every single one of you.

**Author's Note:**

**What Did You Think. Nice Ending?! By The Way, It Has Been Confirmed That I Will Be Writing A Sequel, So Keep An Eye Out For That. Until Then Goodbye. Don't Forget To Check Out Some Of My Other Stories. ; P**


	10. Authors Note

**So I've been getting a lot of update wants. And I am proud to say that I have begun to work Cupids Helper 2: Loves Arrow. I am so exited to see what you guys think. Oh and I got a rather peculiar review from a guest. They wrote a really good story idea that went like this.**

_"you should have an ending where everything is different and leom doesn't remember who macy is aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddd jack moved 3 towns away so they broke up and from here on you can add ur own ideas. Still, u should still continue you story, it ROCKS!"_

**If your reading this I just want to say that your story idea was amazing and I think you should right it your self. If so, just give me a shout out and I will make sure I tell everyone about it. I think you could be an amazing writer. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY. FOR ME!**


End file.
